youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Play Button
The Diamond Play Button is one of the five subscriber plaques created and distributed by YouTube to its content creators with over 10 Million subscribers as part of their Creator Awards. Like the other subscriber plaques, the Diamond Play Button is designed to resemble the YouTube Play Button logo. It made out of silver-plated metal insets with a large piece of crystal. Reveal Of The Button The button was revealed at VidCon 2015 by Smosh (who was the first channel to reach 10 million subscribers back in 2013) ERB, Spinnin' Records and The Fine Brothers were the first known ones to receive it. Since then, the button was being constantly delivered to YouTube channels with 10 million subscribers or more. YouTubers With the Diamond Play Button The number of YouTubers who have earned the Diamond Play Button has been growing consistently. Here is a list of all of the YouTubers who have earned/have the Diamond Play Button in order (as of May 15, 2019). This list will not include YouTube-owned channels, VEVO accounts, or mainstream companies (ex. WWE). *1MILLION Dance Studio *5-Minute Crafts *5incominutos *AM3NlC *Alan Walker *Ali-A *Atta halilintar *AuthenticGames *Badabun *Bad Bunny *Bart Baker *Bethany Mota *BillionSurpriseToys *Boyce Avenue *Brave Wilderness *BRIGHT SIDE *Britain's Got Talent *BuzzFeedVideo *Caeli *CanalCanalha *Canal Nostalgia *CaptainSparklez *ChuChu TV Nursery Rhymes & Kids Songs *Cia. Daniel Saboya *Clash of Clans *Cocomelon *CollegeHumor *Collins Key *CrazyRussianHacker *CVS 3D Rhymes *Cyprien *DanTDM *David Dobrik *DrossRotzank *Dude Perfect *EeOneGuy *Enes Batur *El Reino Infantil *ERB *Eros Now *FailArmy *FAP TV *FBE *Felipe Neto *Fernanfloo *Fueled By Ramen *FunToyzCollector *Galinha Pintadinha *Get Movies *Good Mythical Morning *GR6 EXPLODE *Guava Juice *H2ODelirious *HolaSoyGerman *HowToBasic *IGN *IISuperwomanII *Jake Paul *James Charles *Jeffree Star *JennaMarbles *Juan De Dios Pantoja *JuegaGerman *Kimberly Loaiza *KSI *Kurt Hugo Schneider *Lele Pons *Lindsey Stirling *LittleBabyBum ® *Liza Koshy *Logan Paul Vlogs *LosPolinesios *LUCCAS NETO *Luisito Comunica *Маша и Медведь *Machinima *Manual do Mundo *Markiplier *Marshmello *MattyBRaps *Mr. Bean *NikkieTutorials *Ninja *NoCopyrightSounds *NORMAN FAIT DES VIDÉOS *Ozuna *Parafernalha *PewDiePie *PopularMMOs *Porta dos Fundos *PrankvsPrank *Rclbeauty101 *RiceGum *Roman Atwood *RomanAtwoodVlogs *Rosanna Pansino *Ryan ToysReview *Shane Dawson *SkyDoesMinecraft *SlivkiShow *Smosh *SMTOWN *SQUEEZIE *SSSniperWolf *Super Simple Songs - Kids Songs *Tati *TED *TEDx Talks *The Game Theorists *TheRichest *The Slow Mo Guys *TheWillyrex *ToyPuddingTV *Trap City *Trap Nation *Unbox Therapy *VanossGaming *VEGETTA777 *Você Sabia? *Vsauce *W2S *Wassabi *WatchMojo.com *Wengie *Werevertumorro *Willyrex *WorkpointOfficial *Yuya *Zoella *elrubiusOMG *enchufetv *fouseyTUBE *iTownGamePlay *jacksepticeye *nigahiga *rezendeevil *whinderssonnunes Difference from Other Buttons The award is different from other creator awards, as it is displayed as a small sculpture, rather than contained in metal casing like the previous two. However, the Red Diamond Play Button is very similar to it, since it has an identical design, but is made from a different material and is differently colored. It lists the YouTuber's name on the back along the sentence, "Congrats on receiving 10 million subscribers." The button is made of hard diamond, meaning it's at the medium difficulty of breaking it. Category:History of YouTube Category:Play Buttons Category:Ten Million Subscribers